The only light in the darkness
by judiLimon
Summary: Retrocedo hasta la primera temporada de Agentes de SHIELD para revivir este momento con un final alternativo absolutamente necesario para todos aquellos que algún día confiamos en Skyeward. Descanse en paz esta OTP.


– **S** i eso sentías, tenías una forma curiosa de demostrarlo.

Estaban sentados el uno frente al otro, pero Skye estaba tan desconcertada como de costumbre. Por momentos, sentía que Ward estaba a años luz mientras que, a veces, al mirarlo, podía estar segura de que estaba ahí, justo ahí, para ella.

– Los especialistas no pasamos tiempo con mucha gente y con la que sí, es muy parecida a nosotros –explicó Ward, con cierta despreocupación.

Para él era más que evidente el por qué de su frialdad, de su aire distante, de su tendencia a ser reservado, incluso receloso. Aunque no conocieran el millar de secretos que seguía cargando a sus espaldas, sentía que todo el mundo debía dar por lógica aquella explicación.

– ¿Vestida de negro? –Preguntó Skye, aludiendo a su última respuesta.

– Entrenados para cumplir la misión –añadió Ward–. Para mantener controladas las emociones. Pero tú... –Tragó saliva. Era difícil hablar de ella–. Tú eres distinta.

– ¿En el mal sentido?

– Malo para mí –repuso, con absoluta sinceridad–. No quería pensar en ti. Quería estar centrado. Y entonces te vi, cuando te dispararon, luchando por sobrevivir. –Ambos recordaron aquel momento, dejando que sus sentimientos flotasen en el aire–. Pero tienes razón. Yo voy de negro. Tú, no.

– No tiene por qué ser así. No tienes que cerrarte a los demás.

– Sí, sí tengo –aseguró, tratando de ocultar el pesar–. Hay cosas mías que no te gustarían si las supieras.

– ¿Y crees que yo no tengo?

– Es distinto. Tú eres... buena.

– Y tú.

Ward contuvo el impulso de romper a reír.

– No siempre. –Volvió a armarse de sinceridad–. Te mentí. Mi hermano mayor no pegaba a mi hermano pequeño. Era mucho más cruel. –Titubeó unos instantes, pero supo que debía continuar–. Me obligaba a mí. Y yo lo hacía. Le tenía miedo.

Skye vio ese miedo. Lo sintió. Pudo, incluso, palparlo.

– ¿Y tus padres?

– Eran peores. –Trató de apartarse de aquellos recuerdos, los que probablemente le habían convertido en quien era–. No soy un buen hombre, Skye.

Se levantó de inmediato, harta de escuchar semejante afirmación. Claro que era un buen hombre. Lo había sido con ella. Lo había sido con todos. Alzó la cabeza de _su_ especialista, sosteniéndole la barbilla, consiguiendo así que volvieran a mirarse.

– Sí, lo eres.

Se besaron de inmediato, guiados ambos por sus sentimientos más sinceros.

Él la besó con dolor. Skye no lo conocía. Si lo hubiera hecho, si hubiera sabido de lo que era capaz, si hubiera conocido todo cuanto había hecho, lo despreciaría. La confianza que ella tenía en él era una confianza basada en hechos inciertos. No eran reales.

Lo que ella le hacía sentir... eso sí era real. Era muy real. Había sentido muchas cosas en su vida -ira, odio, sed de venganza contra todos y contra todo- pero nada había sido tan real como lo que sentía en aquel instante, en aquel lugar, junto a ella.

Por descontado, nada había sido tan puro. Nada había sido tan hermoso.

Le había dolido besarla, pero aún más le dolió separarse de ella.

– No soy un buen hombre, pero a veces pienso que tú lograrías que lo fuera.

Skye sonrió mientras acariciaba su rostro.

– ¿A veces?

– Es complicado.

– Hagámoslo fácil, entonces.

Grant desvió la mirada, pero la necesidad de tenerla frente a él hizo que sus ojos volvieran a posarse en los de Skye. Le abrumó la honestidad que encontró en ellos. Esa misma confianza de la que no era merecedor y que tanto ansiaba.

– Eres un buen hombre, no me convencerás de lo contrario.

– Lo conseguiría si dejase que me conocieras.

– Te conozco –aseguró, con rotundidad, casi enfadada–. Te he visto cuidar de todos. Has cuidado de mí, Ward. –Bajó la cabeza y ella se aproximó más a él–. Nunca en toda mi vida me había sentido tan a salvo como cuando estoy en contigo.

Grant contuvo un suspiro. De nuevo, no había mentiras en sus ojos. Le hubiera gustado que no existieran en sus palabras. Le hubiera gustado tener la oportunidad de haber sido el hombre del que ella hablaba. El hombre que ella merecía.

– He hecho cosas horribles, Skye. Cosas que nunca perdonarías.

Sin poder controlarlo, los ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas y rompió a reír. Avergonzado, se levantó y se alejó de ella, que permaneció sentada contemplando cómo el hombre más fuerte que había conocido se derrumbaba por motivos que ni siquiera comprendía.

Ward hablaba de lo que parecían ser secretos. Hablaba de alguien que ella no conocía pero que parecía habitar dentro de él. Hablaba de odio y de desprecio con una facilidad que le asustaba. Por un momento, sintió que era ella quien debía cuidar de él.

– Ponme a prueba –dijo, finalmente, incorporándose y acercándose a él.

Rozó su espalda y Ward se giró despacio, deleitándose con el placer de volver a contemplar su rostro. Puro. Precioso. Sincero. Todo lo que ya sabía.

– Soy demasiado egoísta para hacer eso –reconoció, devolviendo la suave caricia–. Prefiero que sigas viéndome como lo que crees que soy.

– Sé quién eres –afirmó, de nuevo con esa rotundidad que le dejó pasmada–. Y cuando llegue el momento... cuando me descubras esas verdades de las que hablas... –Las yemas de sus dedos se desplazaron por su rostro y él cerró los ojos–. Entonces, también sabré quién eres. Yo también tengo un pasado y es algo turbio, ¿sabes? –Ladeó la cabeza, restándole dramatismo al momento–. Puede que hayas hecho cosas de las que no estés orgulloso, Ward, pero sé quién eres. Sé lo que has hecho por mí. Sé en quien me he convertido y en parte ha sido gracias a ti. Sé cómo me siento contigo. Y no tengo pensado olvidarlo.

Skye rodeó su torso con ambos brazos y apoyó la cabeza en el inicio de su pecho. Cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que él los cerraba y disfrutó de aquel momento; no sabía cuántos les quedaban así.

Ward la estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza, apoyó la cabeza en la suya y se preguntó cuánto tiempo le quedaba antes de abandonar aquella ilusión.

– Pase lo que pase... –Suspiró, susurró y la besó el cabello–. Pase lo que pase, Skye, prométeme algo. Sólo una cosa. –Buscó su mirada y ella se la ofreció–. Quiero quedarme aquí, contigo, siempre. Quiero olvidarme de que lo demás existe. Y lo quiero porque eres el único rayo de luz que hay en toda esta oscuridad de mierda. –Skye sonrió, tímidamente–. Prométeme que nunca dudarás de estas palabras. Pase lo que pase.

– Te lo prometo. Pase lo que pase.


End file.
